Warriors of Fire: The Hidden Clan(WoF Warriors Hybrid)
Prelogue(it's a thing) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I just had an awesome idea, what if I combined Wings of Fire and Warrior Cats? GASP The dragons are CATS! You might need a tiny bit of Warriors knowledge, this prelogue helps! Very young dragonets are KITS,aka Fatekit (ik, slap me for the names) Dragonets are APPRENTICES, like Claypaw(keep in mind, every dragon name is actually a word, or a compund word) Dragons are WARRIORS, like Darkstalker (bwahahaha wait for my Darkness of Clans, just WAIT for Peacekit) StarClan is LightClan, basically dead ancestors, with special prophecy powers? Cats rule the wild. No Twolegs, scavengers are squirrels and cows are mice. Queens and kings are LEADERS, like Scarletlight(notice LIGHT, like LightClan.) No deputy, medicine cats, um, don't carry great significance, so blech. Ik cats can't do this, but RainClan can change fur colour(secret venom claws), NightClan is visited by LightClan and can read minds, SeaClan breathes underwater, IceClan withstands the cold and breathes ice, MudClan and SkyClan have venomous fangs, SandClan has the hind paws born with poison. PeaceClan, the Talons of Peace is tiny, and made up of all the Clans combined.Dark Forest is ShadowClan. I started with the Hidden Kingdom cuz I didn't have any other books, anyways. Enough explaining. So, presenting... The Kit Prophecy When the battle has lasted too many moons, The destined kits will rise. When no one's sure of what's soon They'll bring the compromise. Find a SeaClan queen, eyes brightest blue, Paws of Night will come to you. The oldest queen in mountain high Will give to you the Paws of Sky. For Paws of Earth, search through the mud, To find a queen soaked with blood. And hidden with the fiercest queen, The SandClan kit stays, unseen. Of the leaders who blister, blaze and burn Two shall die and one shall learn If she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher She'll have with her, the Warriors of Fire. Five kits to be born on the brightest night, five kits born to end the fight. Darkness will rise to bring the light, The destined kits will rise... Prologue The kits were fighting again. Fur of all colours caught the rising sunlight, and five young kits hissed. It was embarrasing for Nautilusstrike, as he glanced at the mighty, huge, lean black cat beside him. Morrowseer. The kits were too busy yelling to notice. Nautilusstrike wished he could read the NightClan cat's mind, the way Morrowseer obviously read his. He also wished more PeaceClan were around, but when they knew Morrowseer was coming, most found urgent missions. PeaceClan's small camp was virtually deserted this morning. The five kits were the only ones in their camp, although there were several others, whisked out of range. "Well, they are... energetic." Morrowseer said. "They're a backup plan," Nautilusstrike said in defense. "We haven't trained them that well." The SandClan one, Viperkit, fell, and the MudClan kit, Ochrekit, tripped over her. With a hiss, Viperkit bit Ochrekit's tail, causing a terrible whine. Nautilusstrike grabbed Viperkit and pushed Squidkit out of venom's way. "Enough!" he yowled. The kits went quiet, and saw Morrowseer. Flamekit, the SkyClan one, shut his snout and stopping the spray of venom. "Aha!" Fatekit, the NightClan, exclaimed. "I said some NightClan cat was coming to see us!" "You did?" Ochrekit said nonchalantly, licking his shoulder. "You did not." Viperkit said. "Well, all of your past predictions didn't come true. We stopped listening." Flamekit said. "Hmph. I knew, with my powers. I foresee this NighClan cat brought some amazing fresh-kill for us!" Fatekit said huffily. "Hm. Nautilusstrike, come here." Morrowseer said, gesturing with his tail. WIP, reminder I didn't copy the Hidden Kingdom. So bleh. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)